


I’ve no intention of confessing today - IneffableDoll [Podfic]

by spinner_of_yarns



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Asexual Aziraphale (Good Omens), Asexual Crowley (Good Omens), Asexuality, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Flustered Crowley (Good Omens), Forehead Kisses, Golden Girls References, Hugs, Humor, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Ineffable Idiots (Good Omens), Love Confessions, Love Letters, M/M, Pining Crowley (Good Omens), Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Rating for Language, Romance, Soft Aziraphale (Good Omens), Tooth-Rotting Fluff, accidentally confessiong in a love letter?, all soft like?, extraordinary amounts of alcohol, it’s more likely than you think, of course, press their foreheads together, yeah that, you know when characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:55:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27620324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spinner_of_yarns/pseuds/spinner_of_yarns
Summary: Crowley, in a drunken fit of inspiration (read: idiocy), miracles a love letter to the bookshop.This fic is a part of the Ineffable Confessions of Love series.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	I’ve no intention of confessing today - IneffableDoll [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I’ve no intention of confessing today](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25453792) by [IneffableDoll](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IneffableDoll/pseuds/IneffableDoll). 



> Terribly sorry for my dog barking during recording. He’s a bit of an attention seeker.

link to anchor [here](https://anchor.fm/ronnie-vlasaku/episodes/Ive-no-intention-of-confessing-today---IneffableDoll-el6jvd)

i’ll add links to other platforms when they’re posted

**Author's Note:**

> [Here](https://www.mintageworld.com/media/detail/11353-swedish-folded-letter-with-two-feathers/) is the info about the two feathers letter mentioned in the end notes.


End file.
